You re the one apologizing?
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: I love this pairing! Akirai. Akihito accidentally and unconsciosly hurts Mirai in his sleep. It s short but I had to write something about it. THEY RE BOTH SO CUTE TOGETEHER! 3 Akirai.


"Mirai!" Akihito wakes up sweating, yelling her name at the top of his lungs. He sits up with the image of her body dissolving in thin air, the memory drifting away almost instantly. He rubs his eyes and notices how his hands are in his youmu form.

Long black nails extending, his knuckles pale and his hand suddenly longer. He looks closer and notices the blood in them and jumps back at the sight. He closes his eyes hard and opens then again, hoping he was just hallucinating, but it's still there.

He reaches to his nightstand fast, his hands already turning back to normal, and when he turns the lamp on, he gasps. The side beside his bed has a small pool of blood and then there is a path of drops going to his bathroom, the door slightly open, the sound of running water inside.

He pokes the little pool of blood and burns his finger, shaking his hand when he does and instantly a tsunami of worry washes over him. He jumps out of his bed and races to his bathroom, opening the door wildly just to see a sleepy Mirai rubbing a piece of cloth over her upper arm.

She has a clear look of pain in her face and winces every time the cloth goes up and down. She's wearing a pale pink tank top that reaches her belly bottom and light blue shorts. Her pink hair is messy from sleep and she's wearing her glasses. The side of her top has blood hand prints over it and she groans.

"Mirai?" He approaches her and she jumps at his prescience in the mirror, the cloth in her hand falling to the ground revealing three long and deep gashes in her skin still dripping blood. "Mirai!" She puts her hand over the wound and leans to pick up the cloth, her face twisting in pain.

He turns around runs through his closet until he finds the bandages and runs back to the bathroom. He tries to put the bandage on her arm but she raises her bloody hand in front of him "you'll burn yourself" she says so He just hands her the bandage and she does the first two rounds. Then takes it from her hands and continues the work.

When he finishes she walks back to her room and he follows her. He has his bed covered in blood so she'll have to share with him want it or not. She sits at the edge of the bed looking down at the floor and Akihito sits beside her. "I'm sorry I woke you up Senpai" she mumbles to the floor.

"What?" He says, searching her eyes "I just cut clean through your skin and you're the one apologizing?"

"But its mu fault" she says turning to him "I couldn't sleep...so I went to your bed and cuddled beside you..." She blushes and looks down "but you wouldn't stop mumbling my name in your sleep so I tried to shake you awake and that's when you cut me" she drops her head in his shoulder and he sighs.

"I'm sorry" he says kissing her head "sorry I hurt you so badly and woke you from that awesome dream you were having about me"

She tenses up and blush "how unpleasant!" She exclaims and Akihito laughs "that's disgusting Senpai!"

They laugh for a little while and then she lets out a long yawn and her head starts falling off his shoulder so he crawls up the bed and lies sideways. After a little while she crawls up with him and lies sideways facing him and they just stare at each other. It's the same for a few minutes and then she crawls closer to him and turns to face the opposite side.

First he's confused, but then she slowly holds his hand and puts it over her stomach, making him hold her tighter and closer to him. She snuggles up to him and holds his hand in a way that makes him smile but then he remembers...

"Aren't you afraid," he whispers to her ear "that I will hurt you again?"

She shakes her head "I'm more afraid of losing you again" she pauses "my nightmares are usually about that"

He smiles against her hair "my nightmares are the same" she smiles and closes her eyes "I don't wanna lose you again"

In the morning Ai goes to ask something to Mirai and almost dies of cuteness when she finds Mirai has found herself a new pillow. She has her arms wrapped around Akihito's torso and her head slumped against his chest while he plays with her hair and holds up a finger to his lips. She jumps up and down in excitement and then runs out to tell everyone she can and comes running back with seven phones and starts taking pictures.

She has almost everyone behind her except the Nase family, which arrives after a few minutes with professional cameras. Akihito just laughs silently and waits for Mirai to wake up.

"Poor girl's gonna get the hell of a blush" Mitsuki says as she takes a pic. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't kill us"


End file.
